Gabrielle
by atomic-kitten-721
Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts called Gabrielle... A fun and romantic story! You'll have to read it to see the rest!!


Gabrielle

  
  


It was a month before Christmas and Gabrielle Burrows was feeling extremely nervous. Her family had just moved from Paris all the way to London. This meant that she had to move schools too. Gabrielle was not an ordinary girl though, nor had she gone to an ordinary school either. Gabrielle was a witch who had just finished her fourth year at Beauxbatons academy. She wasn't pleased about leaving all her friends and her beloved school. She was now sitting on the Hogwarts express. The Hogwarts express had just finished taking the students home for the Christmas holidays and Gabrielle was allowed to get a lift to Hogwarts on the way back. She opened the window, hoping to get some fresh air into the stuffy compartment, when the wind gushed through, messing up her hair. She shut the window in a panic and took a small mirror out of her trunk. A beautiful face stared back. She had elbow length, wavy black hair, deep, sea blue eyes with long, black eyelashes that fluttered gracefully when she blinked. Her hand swept over her delicate skin and moved over her coral pink lips. She had a row of perfectly straight, white teeth and on her neck was a golden chain which led to a beautiful diamond flower with a sapphire in the middle. After a couple more hours, the train finally stopped and Gabrielle got off at Hogsmeade station where a horse and carriage was waiting for her.

~

Gabrielle knocked 3 times on the large front door on top of sweeping stone steps. She had finally arrived at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall opened the doors and introduced herself. She explained all about Hogwarts and it's houses before taking Gabrielle to the Great Hall where there was an extremely old wizard's hat sitting on a stool. Professor McGonagall explained what Gabrielle had to do and motioned her towards the hat. 

"Okay..." said Gabrielle, putting on a brave face, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. She placed the sorting hat over her head, which slipped over her eyes. 

"Hmmm..." said the hat, "Bright, very bright, and there's plenty of courage, deep down. And the thirst to stick up for what you think is right! Now, that's interesting... But where to put you? Ravenclaw or Gryffindor?" 

Gabrielle had been told about the 4 houses of Hogwarts, and Gryffindor seemed by far the best.

"Gryffindor, please Gryffindor..." Gabrielle thought.

"Gryffindor? Well if you say so... GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. 

Gabrielle took off the hat feeling pleased, but shaky. 

"Excellent!" said Professor McGonagall. She led Gabrielle towards Gyffindor tower. Half way there, Gabrielle spotted a girl with bushy, brown hair and a stack of books under her arm coming out of the library. 

"Oh, Miss Granger," said Professor McGonagall. Hermione looked curiously from Gabrielle to Professor McGonagall. "Would you mind taking our new Gryffindor student, Gabrielle to Gryffindor tower? I believe you have a space in your dormitory?" 

"Yes, I do, professor," said Hermione, "I'll be happy to show Gabrielle around."

"Thank you, Miss Granger," said Professor McGonagall, and she swept away. 

"Hi!" Said Hermione, "I'm Hermione Granger." She spoke quickly, but in a nice sort of voice. 

"Gabrielle Burrows," replied Gabrielle.

Hermione led her to a large painting with a fat lady in a pink, silk dress. 

"I'm a prefect, so I got to choose this month's password," said Hermione, with a cheeky smile, "Victor Krum is the hottest guy on Earth ." As soon as she said this, the painting swung foward, revealing a hole in the wall big enough for a person to climb through. Gabrielle giggled, "Nice password! Fan of Krum's, I'm guessing."

"Well..." began Hermione, "He's my boyfriend." And she climbed through the portrait hole into to Gryffindor common room. Gabrielle followed her, "Victor Krum isn't your boyfriend!" Said Gabrielle, thinking that the first nice person she met happened to be a liar, great.

"Oh isn't he?" Smiled Hermione, "Harry!" She called, and a good looking boy with black hair, round glasses and dazzling green eyes turned around. "Who am I going out with?" 

Harry smiled at her, "Okay already, Hermione! No need to boast to your new friend!" Harry looked at Gabrielle. 

"Who is it?" Demanded Hermione.

"VICTOR KRUM! Have you been hit by a memory charm or something?" Harry half shouted.

Hermione smiled sarcastically at him, and walked over to sit next to him. Gabrielle followed, who was still goggling at the fact that Hermione was going out with Krum. She sat down next to Hermione and watched Harry, who was busy playing a game of Wizard's chess with a boy with red hair and freckles. 

"Oh," said Hermione, "Harry and Ron, this is Gabrielle Burrows. Gabrielle's new at Hogwarts, she just moved from Beauxbatons."

"Hey," said Ron, not taking his eyes off the chess board.

"Hi!" Said Harry, looking at Gabrielle. 

Gabrielle smiled at them and continued watching them play chess. She looked at Harry mostly. He seemed really nice, and he was pretty cute too. Gabrielle continued to look at Harry. He brushed back his hair and Gabrielle gasped. On Harry's forehead was a thin scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Are you... Are you Harry Potter?!" Asked Gabrielle, amazed. 

"That's my name," Harry smiled.

"Wow! Fluer Dalacour was talking about you, Harry! But I thought you's be the same age as her, at least!" Exclaimed Gabrielle.

"C'mon," said Hermione, "I'll show you our dorm. Bye Harry, Ron."

Gabrielle followed, reluctantly.

*

Three weeks had passed since Gabrielle had come to Hogwarts. Like at Beauxbatons, she was quite popular, especially with the boys. So far she had gone out with Dean Thomas, Terry Boot and Joshua Ward. She seemed to go for the cute and popular guys. 

"Don't all girls?" Said Gabrielle to Hermione, as they were walking back to Gryffindor tower after dinner one night, "Well, you are so lucky, you seem to attract famous people! You're going out with Victor Krum and best friends with Harry Potter!"

Hermione didn't reply, but looked extremely sad and hung her head towards the ground. 

"What's wrong?" Asked Gabrielle.

Hermione suddenly burst into tears. 

"Oh my god, what happened!?" Said Gabrielle, shocked. She hugged Hermione, who was crying on her shoulder. 

"Victor... he.. he's with... another..girl!" Hermione chocked, "He... dumped me... by owl... this afternoon!"

It took Gabrielle a while to calm Hermione down and said it would be a good idea if she had a rest. While Hermione was resting, Gabrielle went to the common room and told Harry and Ron what had happened. They were awestruck. 

"All I'm saying is that it would be a good idea to just... leave her alone," explained Gabrielle.

Ron walked off muttering something about changing the Gryffindor password to 'Krum sucks'.

The next day, Hermione was slightly more cheerful, but still a bit down. Apart from Hermione, Christmas cheer started to fill the castle, as it was only a week before Christmas day. Hermione was doing Gabrielle's hair in braids one night, but just then Gabrielle spotted a folded peice of paper at the base of her bed. Hermione let go of her half done braid and grabbed the note. 

She unfolded it and started to read. When she had finished she let out a snort of laughter, then a hysterical giggle. After she had controlled herself, she let out a sigh, "Oh, wow!" She said, "How romantic! But who on earth...?"

"What is it?" Asked Gabrielle, taking the paper. It said:

  
  


~

Dear Gabrielle,

  
  


Your hair shimmers in the light,

So shiny, sleek and dark as night.

Your eyes remind me of the sea,

Like two big sapphires sparkling at me. 

Your soft pink lips, I'm longing to kiss,

And your perfect nose, so cute and priss.

But aside from all you looks, why I want you mine,

Is the way your personality makes you shine.

  
  


love,

Your admirer.

~ 

Gabrielle gave a little giggle, then put the letter into her bedside draw. 

"How sweet! I have a secret admirer!" She told Hermione.

The two girls spent the rest of the night talking about who it could possibly be.

*

Gabrielle and Hermione were taking seats in the Great Hall for breakfast. Gabrielle looked up and down the Gryffindor table. She knew that her secret admirer was here somewhere, for they had already come to a conclusion that it had to be a Gryffindor, because otherwise how would they get into her dorm? Ron and Harry appeared in the Great Hall, broomsticks over their shoulders.

"Hey," said Ron, "Do you want to come and watch us play quidditch?"

"Not real Quidditch," said Harry, "Just Ron and I flying 'round for fun" 

"Sure!" Said both girls together.

They followed Harry and Ron out of the Great Hall and across the grounds to the Quidditch pitch. Harry mounted his firebolt and soared around the pitch. He did a couple of loop the loops and tried out the Wronski Feint. Gabrielle had never seen such flying, it was incredible! Harry landed smoothly on the ground before Ron took the firebolt from his hands saying that he wanted a go. 

"Wow!" Said Gabrielle, "I've never seen anyone fly like that in my life! You could play for England!"

"Thanks," said Harry, smiling, "Listen, do you want to go for a ride? You know, on the firebolt somewhere?"

"Oh," said Gabrielle, suprised, "Sure."

"Oy, Ron! Come down, I want to use the firebolt!" Shouted Harry.

Ron landed on the grass next to Harry, "What do you want it for? You just had a go..."

"I wanted to take Gabrielle for a ride, that's all," said Harry.

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other and Gabrielle could tell that Hermione was desperately trying to cover up a grin. Harry got on the firebolt and moved upwards so that Gabrielle could fit on. They took off, waving goodbye to Ron and Hermione. Gabrielle felt the wind rush through her hair, making it shimmer as it moved. She loved flying, even though she wasn't too good at it. 

"You'd better get a bit closer," said Harry, "Hold on to my waist. That's it."

Gabrielle felt a twinge of excitement race through her heart. They stopped in mid air, somewhere between Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, and swung their legs over to sit side by side on the broom.

"Harry," said Gabrielle, "Did I tell you about the letter I got a little while ago?"

"No, what letter?" Said Harry, not meeting her eyes. 

"Well, It was a love poem for me," Said Gabrielle, "Do you have any idea who might have wrote it?"

Harry looked at her, "I might," he said, smiling. But Gabrielle couldn't help noticing a pink tinge appearing in his cheeks.

"Who is it?" She said. But she had already guessed the answer. Harry took her hand. His hands were nice and warm. Harry seemed to be searching for the right words.

"I... I... umm," Harry couldn't seem to think of what to say, "wannagooutwime?" 

"Sorry?" Said Gabrielle, unable to catch a word of what he had said.

Harry took a deep breath, "I wanted to... to ask you out." 

Gabrielle just said "Oh," because she didn't want to seem too exited, she always tried to act cool whenever a guy asked her out. She forced her face not to smile.

Harry obviously took this the wrong way, "...For Ron of course," Harry finished.

"What!?" Exclaimed Gabrielle, her heart dropping an inch or two, "Me? Go out with Ron?"

"Well, yes," said Harry, letting go of her hand. 

"Umm... Okay, I guess one date wouldn't hurt," said Gabrielle resentfully.

"That's.... good," said Harry, not sounding as though it was good at all, "Well, how 'bout you have dinner at the top of the tallest tower at 10:30 tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, whatever," said Gabrielle, "C'mon, let's go back to the castle...... I never knew Ron was such a good poet..."

* 

Gabrielle was nearly ready for her date with Ron. Hermione was helping her get ready. She was wearing a white mini skirt with beige stockings because it was freezing, a sky blue halter neck which went down in a V shape at her chest and tied up at the back of her neck, and some black colaradoes that had a 2 ½ inch heel. She looked stunning, especially when she out in her silver loop earrings. Hermione walked her up to the top of the tallest tower, which was surprisingly easy, as it was the holidays so no teachers were on duty. Ron was already waiting for her, accompanied by Harry. Ron was wearing long, baggy jeans and a green T-shirt, which suited him. He must have borrowed Dean's clothes, because he had very fashionable ones. 

"Go on," Hermione whispered in Gabrielle's ear, giving her a little nudge towards Ron. 

"We'll leave you two lovebirds in peace," teased Harry, as he and Hermione walked away. Ron shot an angry look at Harry's back. There was a little round table next to them with a white tablecloth, two chairs and dinner set for two. They sat down and started to eat. 

Gabrielle voiced something that she had been wondering, "So why did you decide to ask me out?" 

"Well," began Ron, "I, um... I didn't." 

"What!?" Asked Gabrielle, shocked. 

"Listen," said Ron, "There's something I need to tell you... Harry - he likes you... a lot. And he's a bloody chicken when it comes to girls, even though he acts cool, no doubt about it. So, when you went flying yesterday, he meant to ask you out... for HIM. But he couldn't handle the pressure so he asked you out for ME instead..... He owes me big time for this," Ron finished.

"Oh!" Said Gabrielle, "I thought something was up when he started blushing!" She laughed, totally relieved that it was Harry that liked her, not Ron. Not that there was anything wrong with Ron.... It was just, he was more of a friend than a boyfriend. Ron joined in laughing, and for a long time, they couldn't stop. Ron took control of himself, "Harry's gonna KILL me when he finds out I've told you!" 

"You mean IF he finds out," said Gabrielle with a cheeky grin, "Are you a good actor?"

"Good enough," said Ron a grin even bigger than Gabrielle's. 

"Okay, here's what we do..." Explained Gabrielle. 

*

For the last 2 days, Gabrielle and Ron had spent every second in front of Harry, kissing each others necks and cheeks, holding hands and cuddling up to each other. This had a big effect on Harry. He would scowl and hang around with Hermione every time he saw them at it. Every time Harry had his back turned, they would burst into silent fits of laughter. On the third day (as Gabrielle and Ron had planned), Harry, Hermione, Ron and Gabrielle were having a snowball fight in the grounds. Harry was in a cheerful mood since it was Christmas Eve. It was 2 on 2, Gabrielle and Hermione vs. Harry and Ron. The boys were winning so Gabrielle sneaked up to Harry from behind and stole his glasses. She put them on and stumbled around, feeling her way. Although everything was blurry with the glasses, Gabrielle could still recognise colours. It was pretty easy to tell the difference between Ron and Harry. Ron had red hair and Harry had black. Ron and Hermione were laughing hysterically as both Gabrielle and Harry stumbled around. Gabrielle bent low, pretending to be picking up snow. She looked over the top of the glasses at Harry, straightened herself and walked right up to him -everything was going according to plan- she pushed Harry over so he was lying on his back in the snow, and said, "Ron, what's it like kissing a person with glasses?" Asked Gabrielle, right before she held Harry tight and gave him the most passionate kiss she had ever given anyone. Harry was kissing her back, even though he knew Gabrielle 'thought' he was Ron. Gabrielle stopped kissing him, opened her eyes and took off Harry's glasses. She gave a huge, fake gasp and said, "Oh, Harry I'm SO SORRY! ...woops." And she ran up to the castle with her hands over her face. 

"Ron, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean-" Harry began, but was interrupted by Ron,

"Don't worry, Harry, it was only an accident," and her ran up to the castle after Gabrielle. Hermione stayed behind with Harry, who was wondering why Ron hadn't seemed more upset that Gabrielle had kissed him.

"You know, you don't seem that upset that Gabrielle kissed you," said Hermione to Harry. 

"Well, I... I am! ...a little bit," blushed Harry.

"You like her!" Said Hermione, amazed, "But she's going out with your best friend!" 

"I do NOT like her!" Said Harry, so loudly that several birds in a nearby tree took flight. 

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

  
  


Meanwhile, Gabrielle and Ron were laughing so hard their stomaches hurt. Gabrielle put a hand to her lips, "Oh, he is such a good kisser!" 

Ron laughed, "Personally, I wouldn't know." 

"Well, you know what comes next in our little plan," said Gabrielle.

"Okay, well you tell Hermione and I'll tell Harry, 'kay?" Said Ron.

"Yep, all we have to do is wait 'till tonight," smiled Gabrielle.

"Uh huh," said Ron, "how's 11:00 sound?"

"Fine with me!" Smiled Gabrielle.

*

"I can't believe you broke up with him!" Said Hermione to Gabrielle that night.

"Well, it was for the best. We're much better off as friends, and it was wrecking our friendship," explained Gabrielle for the tenth time. She looked at her clock: 11:05! "Umm... I have to tell Ron that I... still want to be friends," lied Gabrielle.

"Now!?" Asked Hermione.

"Yes, Otherwise I won't be able to sleep!" Said Gabrielle as she half ran out the dormitory. She met Ron in the common room.

"Ready?" Said Ron.

"I think so," said Gabrielle, taking deep breath, "bye." And she walked up to Harry's dorm and slipped inside the door. Luckily, nobody else was in there because it was the holidays. 

"Who's there?" Asked Harry.

"It's me," whispered Gabrielle, coming over and sitting down on his bed. 

"Gabrielle? What are you doing here? If you're looking for Ron-" Gabrielle silenced him with a soft kiss. "I wasn't looking for Ron, Harry. I was looking for you. I know what happened," she said, "How you couldn't pluck up the courage to ask me out," she gave a small smile, "So you said Ron's name instead of yours. Ron and I have been pretending to go out ever since out date." Harry looked at her, "But... but you were always kissing and snuggling up to Ron! How could you just act all of that out?" Asked Harry.

"Easily," said Gabrielle, "You notice we never did anything more than peck each other on the lips?" 

Harry smiled, "Well, I guess we're even, since we both lied. But what was the point of pretending to go out with Ron in the first place?" Harry asked.

Gabrielle smiled, "I wanted to find out for sure if you really liked me or not. And from the jealous look on your face every time Ron and I did anything, I'd say you did... And to get exactly where I am now." She kissed Harry again, who put his arms around Gabrielle and kissed her back. They just lay there, for about half an hour, when Harry said, "Hermione's been looking very down ever since she caught Krum cheating on her."

"Yes, she has," said Gabrielle, "You know who would make a great couple?"

"Who?" Said Harry with interest.

"Ron and Hermione!" Said Gabrielle, "...Are you a good actor?"

"Good enough," Said Harry, smiling broadly.

*

It was the day after Christmas and Ron, Hermione, Gabrielle and Harry were sitting at a table in the three broomsticks drinking butterbeer. Gabrielle, who was sitting on Harry's lap, looked across the table to see that Hermione hadn't touched her butterbeer. She seemed to be very busy with something - and so did Ron.

  
  


THE END! 


End file.
